Sweet Lunchbreak
by 99rain99
Summary: It's a little sequel for my stories Apology Gift and Delicious . Rin's body is still sore from the night with his demon brothers so he decides to stay in class for the lunch break. He doesn't yet know that there's more than one people watching him...
1. sweet

_Warnings: YAOI AND BROTHER LOVE! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_

_Rain: Yeah, this is a LITTLE sequel for apology girft&delicious... And it's a foursome though nothing really happens xD  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Demon urges 5: <em>

**_Sweet Lunch break_**

Rin cursed while he sat on his desk. His whole body was more sorer than it had ever been after his two brothers had fucked the life outta him.

''Damn them...'' He cursed, and shut his eyes as he felt a wave of pain hit him. ''Ni-san, what's the matter with you?''

Rin opened his eyes to find the younger Okumura study his face. The classroom was empty for the lunch break, but Rin had decide to stay because he couldn't move well... Still, he hadn't realized his younger brother staying, and he was _way _too close. Rin blushed as he noticed what he was thinking and Yukio noticed this also, and it made him chuckle.

''I... it's nothing.'' Rin said embarrassed and tried to turn his head from his brother, but then rough hands took a hold of his chin. Rin blinked twice as his brother leaned closer over the table blocking the only escape, and Rin was forced to look up at his brother.

''R~eally, now? You know, brother...'' Yukio said voice soft as he studied his older brother's face turning deep red. ''I've seen how you limp nowadays..'' He said and rubbed Rin's cheek.

Rin swallowed harshly but kept staring at his little brother, this was something he just couldn't escape.

''Y-yeah? So..?'' Rin could see a grin on his brother's mouth before it was smashed against his. Rin's eyes widened in horror, but the kiss was light and soon they aparted.

''Y-yukio? What the hell?'' Rin squeaked but he was shut up again by his brother. Quickly, the young male took a hold of Rin's white shirt, and tore it off with one strong pull. Rin was left half naked on the desk pinned by him. The half demon groaned as he felt himself slowly getting aroused. Damn, his brother knew how to tease!

Yukio was enjoying the show. Of course he knew where Rin disappeared from the lessons, and sometimes at night. He had seen bruises and hickeys on him... First it had only pissed him off, but now he was getting way too excited. He didn't care that Rin was his brother, he was a demon goddamnit! Yukio chuckled again, and took his classes off smirking evilly at his trembling brother who was quickly getting all heated up. ''Now, Rin...''

SMASH!

Things happened so fast Rin didn't even have a time to blink. He could see as Yukio was lifted off from him and thrown across the room with force.

''HE IS **MINE**! I **WON'T **LET YOU HAVE HIM, FOUR-EYES!'' Rin blinked as he found himself buried deep within a certain green haired demon's embrace. Amaimon was completely pissed. He was trembling, showing his teeth at the young Exorcist and even his tail was frozen. He had peacefully been stalking Rin when his annoying little brother had started to tease him! There was **no way **he'd let _his _Rin be taken by the younger exorcist!

Yukio had landed to his feet, and he got up pretty soon. He was still smiling but now the passion was gone: His eyes only showed anger.

''The earth king... Rin, I didn't know you fancy freaks...'' He said calmly, and wiped the dust away from his jacket. Amaimon hissed at him and pressed Rin tighter to his body. _''He's mine! He's __**mine!'' **_Amaimon screamed inside his head and made an expression that even freaked Rin out.

Rin was now afraid, Amaimon would surely hurt his brother! And that wasn't something Rin wanted to happen. But while he studied his brothers face, he suddenly changed his mind: Yukio looked really _monstrous._

He was just about to say something, when Yukio lifted his gun and pointed it at the demon king.

''Now... let go of my brother, and I won't smash your small brains outta your head, you fucker...''

Yukio's voice was as soft as a whisper but as dangerous as the demon himself. Amaimon finally lost it, and roaring he threw himself on Yukio who easily dodged, and started shooting. Rin stared at them, he was forgotten so easily! He felt a bit angry by the ignore, and he felt himself getting annoyed.

''ENOUGH!'' He screamed and the scary blue flames lit all around his body as he unleashed his demon-slaying katana.

''He doesn't belong to you!''

''Oh yes, he does! I have claimed him!''

''You **RAPED** him, you imbecile!''

''No, I didn't! Oh.. kinda yes... But anyway-''

Rin blinked. They didn't even pay attention to him! Now he was getting _pissed, _before he could move an inch, a strong hands intertwined themselves around him and pulled him close. Rin itched as he felt a warm breath on his neck.

''Now, now Rin.. _That's not the way how to get their attention_...'' Rin swallowed _hard_ when he was suddenly lifted up. Mephisto chuckled evilly as he sat down on the desk, and pressed the whining demon boy into his lap. Rin's eyes widened in horror as he felt a hand touch his hardening crotch.

''AH, NO! M-mephisto, not here!'' The boy merely screamed as the large hands slipped inside his pants. ''No? But you like it so much as I tease you here, don't you?'' The older male whispered into Rin's sensitive ear and nibbled it a bit.

Rin was already losing it when the warm hand started to move up and down with a slow rhythm. He was slightly aware that the sound of fight had died down.

He had shut his eyes but as he opened them, he gasped for breath. Both Yukio and Amaimon had stopped fighting, but now they were _staring _at him, their eyes wide open with lust and desire.

''Hoo, he's enjoying your glares..'' Mephisto said chuckling as he felt Rin's member twitch happily. Both of the men swallowed deeply as they watched Rin moan loudly as Mephisto started to stoke him harder. _''Ahh... Mephisto...'' _ The sounds Rin made turned them on, and even Yukio couldn't help but to stare. Amaimon was already licking his lips as he watched his Rin moan in sweet pleasure, only that was enough to make him hard.

''Ooh, m-more...'' Rin whispered out of breath and made Mephisto smile pleased. He lifted his gaze to look at the other males, and a marvellous idea hit him.

''Would you like to join for a dessert?'' He asked and Amaimon nodded hungrily, and moved closer to the half demon, and stole him from Mephistos lap to kiss him. While they made out, Yukio was still standing a bit farther from them, unsure what to do. Rin felt his brother's glare and he pushed his lover's shoulder to make him apart. Rin grinned at Yukio and held his hands for him.

_''Please, Yukio...'' _He said with his teasing voice that made Yukio lost it. He rushed towards and pushed Amaimon away from Rin, and kissed him with all his skill. Both demon's looked a bit surprised as they watched the two twins play within their kiss. They didn't know that Rin and Yukio could make out so _well_, they fit themself perfectly.

Within the kisses, Rin just had to admit that Yukio was a damn _good _kisser! He was completely helpless, but he tried to play along giving his best shot. Yukio felt his brother press more on the kiss which made him smirk. He let his older brother dominate for a moment before he regained the order, and made Rin almost fell to his knees. ''Ahh... _M~ooree_...'' Rin groaned when they aparted breathlessly.

Mephisto chuckled, and looked at Amaimon.

''Guess we're not the _only _brothers that are doing family incest...'' Amaimon answered by sticking his tongue out, and laughing all four of them moved to another room to have such a sweet luch break.

**-the end-**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain: I just can't help it! I LOVE FOURSOMES! But should I continue making these or not...? Please tell me if there's mistakes anywhere and review!<br>**


	2. SEQUEL!

WRITE'S NOTE!

Hello everyone! I have had so many requests to write a new fic about Blue exorcist and I finally decided to write a _sequel _for the sweet lunch break ! and this will be my _last _fic about BE since I have totally used it up! I am sorry people… but anyway! This fic will be _foursome ;) _please check it out once it's ready!

Oh, and the name will be **Revenge is sweet **^^


	3. THE SEQUEL IS OUT!

Author's Note.

Rain: IT'S OUT! FINALLY! THE SEQUEL AND THE LAST DEMON URGES! (yes, this will be the last ao no exorcist fic from me )

If you liked this fic or the other ones, please check out this one too! Since it's a real **foursome! ;)**

**THE NAME IS:**

**REVENGE IS SWEET!**


End file.
